dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeeter Valentine
Character information= Mosquito Alumni "Skeeter" Valentine is a supporting character in the Nickelodeon and Disney animated series Doug. Skeeter is Doug Funnie's best friend, known for his catchphrase "Honk, honk!" He is in the 6th grade at Bluffington School (7th grade at Beebe Bluff Middle School in the Disney version). Background Skeeter has lived in Bluffington his whole life. He's made friends with Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz (sometimes), Beebe Bluff, Connie Benge and Chalky Studebaker. He has a younger brother, named Dale Valentine and his two parents. When Doug moved to town, he and Skeeter became best friends. Personality Skeeter is what some may call a loveable goofball who always has a cheery disposition and kind attitude. He is usually very eccentric and goofy, doing humorous actions or saying nonsensical things. Skeeter knows all about The Beets and has tons of posters of them as well as Munroe Yoder's wig. Skeeter's aware of Doug's crush on Patti and helps him in his relationship with her. Skeeter's also a good beat boxer. Skeeter's trademark catchphrase is his "honk, honk!" sound which he uses whenever he talks to someone. Intelligence Even though he doesn't really show it, in the episode Doug's Brainy Buddy, Skeeter is shown to have a ridiculously high IQ, which leads to him being offered the chance to attend college with only a 6th grade education, however, he declined because he preferred his 6th grade friends to the college students, who enjoyed smoking instead of air guitar. Despite this seemingly high intelligence, he claims to be bad at math and is often extremely absent-minded and his high intelligence never showed itself outside of this one episode. However in the same episode, he claims that tests make him nervous, which may be the reason for his usually average grades. Another possibility is that Skeeter is what is usually referred to as an idiot savant, a term used to describe someone who while seemingly unintelligent in several fields is actually knowledgeable in others. Relationships with other characters Skeeter's a very friendly guy who seems to develop with other characters nicely. Doug Funnie Doug Funnie is Skeeter's best friend and the two are usually seen together. Despite that Skeeter has not known Doug as long as his other friends the two grew a bond of trust that one would expect from friends that have known each other their whole lives. Skeeter has on many occasions proven his loyalty as a friend and his willingness to help Doug in even the most dire of situations, even if it may cause him grief. There have been at least two occasions in which their friendship was almost broken, the first being during an argument about their comic book collaboration and the second being about Skeeter's IQ, but in the end despite these few arguments, the two always manage to maintain their strong friendship, showing that these two have a very strong bond of friendship and trust that few can match. Patti Mayonnaise Patti Mayonnaise can be considered Skeeter's second best friend after Doug and the three are usually seen doing several fun activities together. Skeeter and Patti appear to hang out together whenever Doug is preoccupied, but despite this close friendship and having known Patti for so long, Skeeter has never told her of Doug's crush on her. Skeeter appears to have known Patti for many years, having known her since before her mother's death and before she moved out of her old home. Beebe Bluff Beebe Bluff and Skeeter usually appear as friends but he usually does not hang out with her unless it's in a group with the other kids due to her snobby personality. During the later episodes and Disney series, Beebe develops a crush on Skeeter, even though he’s oblivious. However he appears to return her affections to a degree, as shown when he gave her a Valentine’s Day card and danced with her in the movie. Loretta LaQuigley Despite having been new to Bluffington when Skeeter first met her, he immediately fell for Loretta LaQuigley and her charms, having been the first known crush Skeeter ever had. His attraction to her was so great that he was even briefly paralyzed moments after meeting her. The feeling is mutual as Loretta went as far as to lie to Skeeter in order to gain his affection and even asked her aunt if Skeeter could come with them on their private ski trip. Roger Klotz Skeeter may get along with a variety of people and rarely gets bothered, but the only person Skeeter ever has trouble with is Roger Klotz, the school bully. Unlike Doug who has at least on few occasions found common ground with Roger, Skeeter has never shown much care for the green bully and when the two are together at a social event or with friends, they hardly speak to each other. Family Skeeter loves his family very much despite his brother's constant annoyance and his father's absent-mindedness. However when he believed that his family was moving, he was prepared to leave them and move in with Doug, showing that he cares about Bluffington and his friends as much as his family. Quotes *''"Honk, honk!"'' *''"Way to go, man!"'' *''"Cool, man!"'' Trivia *In the episode "Doug's Comic Collaboration, Skeeter creates an alter ego called the "Silver Skeeter" (a spoof of the Silver Surfer). *His favorite dessert is banana split cake. *One of Skeeter's favorite foods is beet salad. *According to the Cartoon Pizza website, he plays a blues kazoo. |-| Gallery= Pictures Skeeter with the Weather.jpg Doug's Hot Ticket 2.jpg 50704855f6ed6d29502517568ac26995.jpeg Mad Skeeter.JPG Skttr 472.jpg Nick Era Skeeter.png Skeeter2.png|Skeeter in his Disney outfit Skeeter_Valentine.png Doug Bags a Neematoad Skeeter's First Show 1.jpg Skeeter's First Show 2.jpg Skeeter's First Show 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Characters voiced by Fred Newman Category:Skeeter's Family Category:Kids